Oedipus Hex
by Ktchito
Summary: Oedipus doesn't get a prophecy on killing his dad and sleeping with his mom?


Oedipus Hex

Part one

Characters: Jocasta, The queen of Thebes

Lauis, The king of Thebes

Oracle

Creon, Jocasta's brother

Oedipus, son of Jocasta and Lauis

Dobey, mysterious

Chorus: "We all know the story of how Oedipus was taken away from his parents and thought dead until he became king of Thebes. But in this odd universe he was never given away nor did the prophecy foretell of his dad's demise or his romance with the queen. But the story goes on as he is born."

(Enter queen Jocasta and king Lauis onto stage)

Jocasta: "What a lovely baby boy. Who would have thought that I could produce such a handsome baby?"

Lauis: "He is kind of skinny and does not look like a future king to me."

Jocasta: "Oh shush you, he came from you so he should be a good king."

Lauis: "We should bring him to an oracle before we say anything."

So king Lauis and queen Jocasta went to an oracle for her to tell of a future.

(Enter Oracle from offstage)

Oracle: "Good evening king and queen, I see you have had the baby I said would be born, may I ask his name?"

Jocasta: "Just as you have foretold, his feet look horrid, so we have decided to name him Oedipus."

Oracle: "What a funny name for such a small child, I believe you have come for my sight into the future?"

Lauis: "We have indeed, though we cannot say if he will be a strong leader like myself."

Oracle: "Well then let me see the young Oedipus and we shall begin… he will be seen as a hero amongst the people and will be the cure of Thebes at a young age. I however see… I see a terrible fate to behold him, for someone will put a curse on him and… it will not only affect him but also you two."

Lauis: "Then what will we be able to do, is there not a way around this fate?"

Oracle: "I see none available, though only time will be able to tell."

(Exit all)

Chorus: "As time went on Oedipus grew up as a young man destined for the throne. The king and queen of Thebes never told him of his fate nor sent for an oracle for fear that telling him of this would hasten his curse. But alas, none can get away from their fate laid down by the Gods."

(Enter Oedipus and Creon from offstage)

Oedipus: "Man I saved Thebes by killing the sphinx making the disease plague our lands, you would think that an old lady would bow down without being forced to!"

Creon: "I have a bad feeling that what you have done will be death upon your father, for what the old woman spoke before you shushed her did not sound like a prayer of light, but one of great darkness and power."

Oedipus: "You always tell these tales and make people worry, today is not the day for that, for it is my anniversary of when I saved Thebes not but a year ago."

Creon: "Oedipus, I am your best friend and uncle, I have seen more things than you can ever imagine, and I have been tasked at seeing your health is alright. I could make one sentence from her words and they are frightening to me."

Oedipus: "Well then what did she say? Was it, "O thankyou my lord", or was I hallucinating?"

Creon: "No it… she had promised that your mother sleep with you, and your father know about it, the rest was mumbled but I can guarantee that it was not pleasant."

Oedipus: "Sleep with my mother, ha! She is but an old gal and cannot even begin to satisfy me with her looks, nor her attitude. She has too many wrinkles and has put on even the slightest weight to make me not even think about me sleeping with her. And she is harsh, she once made me eat a pinecone for saying that her hair was messed up that day."

Creon: "In any case, you should be careful."

(Exit all)

Chorus: "And so Oedipus was cursed, what he did not know was that the old woman he had forced to bow was none other than Cursificus Coriline. Famous for her weirdness, and ability to do witchcraft. With that she had put a curse on Oedipus that he would sleep with his mother. Though Oedipus does not think that she is attractive, will soon become the biggest weirdo in all of Thebes."

(Enter Oedipus and Jocasta)

Jocasta: "Good morning Oedipus, did you have a fun time in the market?"

Oedipus: "There must be something wrong with her, she has not yelled at me yet."

Jocasta: "Will you not answer me?"

Oedipus: "It was a long day… I will be in my room if you need me."

(Exit Jocasta and Enter Goblin)

Oedipus: "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Goblin: "Ahhh!"

Oedipus: "What kind of demon should you be?"

Goblin: "Why my name is Dobey, sir."

Oedipus: "Why the heck are you here… and how did you get into my room?"

Dobey: "I come to tell you of a horror, sir!"

Oedipus: "No get out of my room… don't make me call upon my guards."

Dobey: "Sir, please, you are in danger from Cursificus Coriline!"

Oedipus: "How do you know about that?"

Dobey: "Not now I need to leave."

(Exit Dobey)

Oedipus: "There best be a reason why I am imagining things… there must be a reason."

(Exit Oedipus)


End file.
